Who Knew TimTams could Be So Troublesome!
by Youkai Kisaki
Summary: What happens when you mix the schools from Prince of Tennis with TimTams? ... utter chaos! Thats what ... 1st chapter Rikkai! Marui decides to take Tim Tams to school that his parents had bought for him in Australia! Rated T for Language and Yaoi!


Hello all of you who are reading this attempt at a crack fic … No need to go into specifics but basically this story occurs when Marui discovers the goodness of Tim-Tams!!! It is set just after the Kantou finals where Rikkai verse Seigaku and lose :( (Damn that Seigaku!!!) !! He decides to bring them to school during tennis practice and lets just say … all hell breaks loose!! This story is also co written by Little Miss Angsty!! Anyway … on to the story! Hope you like it!!

Oh yeah neither me nor Lil' Miss Angsty own PoT so suck it up peoples!!!

PS - I forgot to mention this before but this story (This chapter anyway) …even if it isn't continued with other schools … will contain Yaoi goodness!! (a gay relationship for the absolutely clueless!! I am a big fan of it … why? Even I don't know that)

"Guys! Guys! Look! Look!" an excited red-head yelled running into the males tennis changing rooms.

"Hmm what is it Marui?" Sanada mumbled "If its something unimportant … don't bother."

Marui whined "You're a meanie fuku-buchou!! I was just gonna say that I got a reeeeally yummy chocolate that I was gonna share with you guys!"

"Ooooh did I hear chocolate" Kirihara squeaked almost at a level that could be called girly.

"Yup they're this really, really, really yummy chocolates that my tou-san and kaa-san got from Australia!" He replied holding up a row of Tim-Tams.

"Hmm are you sure that it's smart to do that during practice Marui?" Yukimura asked as he walked through the door.

"Buchou!" Marui yelled "You scared me!"

Yukimura chuckled "Of course I did … so? What's your answer?"

"Um well I don't know … can't I do it any way Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssseee?" He gave Yukimura his best puppy dog eyes

"Oh okay" he replied, unable to resist those eyes, "But only this once"

"Yay! Thank you buchou!"

"Whats so great Marui" Yagyuu said from behind Yukimura "um buchou you're in the way"

"Niou?" Yukimura said seeing past a trick done many times before.

"Yes" Yagyuu replied. "Shit damnit buchou how'd you know?" Niou as Yagyuu said.

" 'buchou you're in the way' always gives it away" the real Yagyuu stated "And also I'm already in here"

"Crap! Damnit Yagyuu you're a bastard"

"Manners Niou-kun … it's not polite" Yagyuu chided.

"Meh not my style … I hate beating around the bush, much easier to say what I mean." Yagyuu gave him a stern stare. "Oh okay then I'll use my non-existent manners every now and then"

"Say sorry to buchou"

"What for? I didn't do anything"

"For being impolite … you should have said 'buchou could you please move out of the doorway"

Niou mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a sorry stated almost like a question.

"Yeah no worries Niou" Yukimura smiled an almost devilish smile **(wah!! I'm sorry Yukimura I know you're not sadistic … it's just for this story!! Just a warning I (Cupid Virus not Lil' Miss Angsty) am a big fan of Rikkai … especially Yukimura!!)** "It's not like I haven't gotten used to your antics by now … now everyone get ready" he ordered then walked out again.

"Wah buchous scary" Kirihara mumbled.

"There's a 98.653% chance you'll be running laps for that." Renji said to Niou.

"Piss off Yanagi I don't care"

"Niou" Yagyuu said pointedly … **(Hmm is that even a word???)**

"No I will not be nice to he who is an ass hole!" Niou replied.

"Niou that doesn't even make sense" Jackal who hadn't spoken at all since he'd arrived, except for a tiny bit to Marui … before he'd burst into the room claiming he had Tim-Tams.

"Guuuys" Marui whined. "Who wants my chocolate?!?!"

"YepYepYepYepYep" Akaya said.

"Tarundoru" Sanada mumbled then walked outside and started stretching.

Marui pouted. "Meanie" he said then turned to the rest of the regulars still in the club room. "So the rest of you guys want chocolate?!"

"I will have some chocolate thank you Marui" Yagyuu stated, always the gentleman … he didn't really want it that badly he was only saying yes to please Marui.

"Good. Niou?"

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate" Akaya was mumbling rocking on his feet.

"Eh why not" he shrugged, finding something other then tennis to do.

"Jackal you're having some and I don't care what you want … Hey where'd Yanagi go?"

"Who cares? He's probably off filming this cackling in his advanced alien like mind" Niou replied.

"Niou …" Yagyuu said sternly.

"Nope not apologising … never in a million years!"

"Guuuys" A really pissed Marui said. "Argue later … Chocolate now!"

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate …" Akaya mumbled.

"Here's yours Kirihara" Marui said.

"Chocolate!" he yelled then snatched the Tim-Tam out of Marui's hand then ran outside yelling "Buchou! Look buchou"

"Niou … Yagyuu … Jackal" Marui was handing them all their chocolate coated biscuits "Jackaaaal you're supposed to take it, eat it and like it … eat it now!" he ordered his doubles partner. Jackal grumbled sick of Marui's obsession with making him eat the ridiculously sweet food he always brings in. He took the chocolate, slowly brought it to his mouth then took a wary bite around the edge preparing himself to be bombarded by sweetness.

"Jackal … How is it?" Niou asked not prepared to eat the tiny, sweet chocolate first. The mentioned boy took another bite of the tiny chocolate, looked up and said "It's actually quite good"

"Yay!" Marui yelled "Jackal likes my chocolate! Jackal likes my chocolate! Jackal likes my chocolate!" He chanted excitedly **(Is that even a word?)**

"Shut up Marui" Niou yelled, ears hurting from the extremely loud yelling "No one cares"

Marui pouted "Meanie"

"Apologise" Yagyuu said.

"Noooooooo"

"Now Niou"

"No I'm eating Marui's chocolate" he replied stubbornly, refusing to apologise … lest Yagyuu make it a habit of making him apologise and be "polite".

Yanagi poked his head through the doorway "Buchou wants you outside now" he said.

"Cool I'm gonna give buchou some chocolate." Marui stated then grabbed Jackal's hand ready to pull him outside.

"Lets go Yagyuu don't want buchou to give us laps"

"Hmm whatever Niou … You enjoy it" Marui said

"Haha No" Niou replied mumbling "bastard" under his breath after.

When they walked outside on to the court Yukimura stood there with a slightly scary smile. "As a result of your _wonderful _efforts at Kantou without me" he said with heavy emphasis on the wonderful … probably attempting to create guilt in those who lost unacceptably. "You get a party courtesy of Marui's parents … the food is Marui's chocolate that he brought for us today"

"What that's it?!?!" a voice said.

Everyone stared wordlessly at the owner of the unpredictable cry that just rang through the tennis courts and most off Rikkai Dai Fuzoku at that moment.

"Since when did fuku-buchou care about anything other then tennis and kendo??" Jackal asked

"Since he fell in love with buchou" Niou offered.

"50 laps Niou" Sanada stated. "I'm not in love with buchou"

"No not when we're having a party" Niou replied. "And yeah you are in love with him isn't he Yagyuu …"

"Not getting into this"

"Getting into what" Akaya asked having already done double his usual amount of laps in a hypo daze. **(From only one chocolate … I'd like have to eat like two packs before I even went slightly hypo …)**

"Niou's claiming that Sanada fuku-buchou loves Yukimura-buchou" Yanagi stated "There is a 55% chance that its true"

"55" Sanada moaned "That's too much"

"Mmmmh this chocolates so good" Marui mumbled

"Yes Marui-kun's right" Yukimura said "Enough of teasing Sanada's love life"

"No suffix" Niou chimed.

"Niou you're coming with me" Yagyuu stated dragging Niou with him to the clubroom.

"Whaaaaat?! I didn't do anything …"

5 seconds later a person that looked like an extremely life like Naruto ran out of the clubroom.

"Niou get back here" Yagyuu yelled still inside "You should have at least told me you were leaving!"

Akaya who was a big anime fan said to Yukimura "Buchou is that Naruto"

"Hmmm I do believe that is so" He replied then mumbled "Extremely life like if I might add Niou"

Sanada just mumbled something about Niou being a good for nothing attention seeker only attempting to waste perfectly good practice time.

"Why in hell is it Naruto?" Yagyuu stated as he walked out of the clubroom. "Couldn't it at least be a better anime?"

"Wah Yagyuu-senpai cursed"

"Believe it" Naruto/Niou said holding his fingers in a peace sign.

"Guuuys I want you to eat my Tim-tams!!" Marui whined for the millionth time that afternoon.

Yagyuu looked down at the now melted chocolate that was somehow still in his hand after 20 minutes. "Um Marui-kun" he said slightly embarrassed **(How could the blooming great Yagyuu Hiroshi be embarrassed??? Oh well I don't care!)**

"Haha look at Yagyuu-senpai's hand!!" Kirihara stated. Niou started laughing very very hard … he'd just reverted back to his usual looks.

"Waaaah where'd Naruto go?!?!" Kirihara yelled noticing that Niou had gone out of petenshi mode.

"Marui pass the chocolate pack" Niou said with a smirk on his face, planning something nasty. Marui passed him the chocolate pack; Niou turned around and started playing with it. None of the regulars knew what he was doing with it but there was a lot of plastic ruffling and the sound of Niou mumbling to himself. "Guys I'll be back in a sec" he said after a while.

"Go ahead I've got more anyway" Marui yelled after him.

Half an hour later everyone had eaten their fair share of chocolates each. Marui decided that Jackal's head looked like a very delicious hard candy in his hyponess; so Jackal was now walking around with Marui latched onto his bald head. Niou who had eaten his own weight and more in chocolate was running off with a very, very, very hyper Kirihara chasing him yelling energetically "Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" Niou looked at him thoughtfully then decided to play a game with him. He climbed up one of the highest trees, picked out a Tim-Tam with a smirk and threw it to Akaya, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes whimpering "I want chocolate … Chocolate!" he yelled, diving towards the candy before it landed on the ground on his right. He took a big bite on it, almost swallowing it whole, then all of a sudden he yelled in pain "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Niou laughed "Yes! The trickster does it again!"

A person that looked strangely like Count Cain from Godchild said "Done what Niou?"

"Yagyuu?"

"Yes it's me … Why?"

"Why for fucking crying out loud … are you in a Godchild cosplay outfit?"

"Well you ruined the Naruto idea … and I wasn't in the mood for dressing up as shinigami from Bleach so Godchild seemed like the best fit for today"

"Fuck you're weird Yagyuu" his eyes trailed over to the clubroom and saw, sitting next to it … a pile of clothes. "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Chocolate" Akaya mumbled. Niou rolled his eyes then threw a half-eaten one over his shoulder. "Yay!" Akaya yelled

"I can explain that …" Yagyuu stated "To make this "party" seem more like a party I decided to dress up in cosplay clothes … and oh Niou? I love you."

"What?!?!" was heard from almost all of the regulars except Marui, who was too busy sucking on Jackal's head, and Sanada who decided he was too dignified to yell like that. "Tarundoru" he mumbled "And Niou accuses me of loving Yukimura"

"You do fuku-buchou!" Niou yelled and turned towards Yagyuu. "Since when Yagyuu?"

"I dunno" Yagyuu replied. "I guess since we beat the Golden pair at Kantou"

"Hmm I guess that was a good match" he jumped out of the tree. "And by the way … I love you too" he yelled

"Um that's a tiny bit too loud Niou-senpai" Akaya stated.

"I don't care it's love!!" He walked up to Yagyuu and in front of everyone placed a kiss on the surprised boy's lips. To everyone's surprise Yagyuu put his arms around Niou's neck and kissed him back.

"Yuck Yuck Yuck Yuck Yuck and Yuck again! That's disgusting Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai!!" both Marui and Akaya yelled. Yukimura smirked … _Perfect blackmail material _he thought _Thankyou for my pure genius thought processes that decided to put a mini recording camera in my headband today for practice._ Sanada mumbled something unintelligible. Yanagi was muttering to himself scribbling in his notebook "Never telling Sadaharu this … info is all for me only …" were some of the things that were heard from him. Jackal just blinked "…"

Niou and Yagyuu finally broke apart. "Wow that was surprisingly good" Yagyuu said.

"Mmmmh I've never kissed a guy before" Niou replied as he draped his arm over Yagyuu's shoulders.

"Yuuuuuuuuck" Akaya yelled then proceeded to run away into the change rooms where he was later seen shaking in the foetal position in the corner.

"Okay then …"

"Tarundoru" Sanada mumbled "I'm leaving" then proceeded to walk away. Yukimura grabbed his arm. "Oh don't leave Gen-chan … The funs just getting started" he stated with a smile that said _You love me don't you?_ Sanada stiffened.

"I knew it!" Niou yelled "I knew that you two were together" he laughed then jumped for Joy?

"Now now Niou calm down … you two should go, practice time has ended." Yukimura stated with a calm, laidback smile.

"Hmm okay buchou … lets go Yagyuu" he replied dragging said boy by his hand towards the clubroom.

"Hmm there was only a small chance that this would happen" Renji mumbled.

"What Renji"

"Those two pairing up"

"Hmmm … Marui? Jackal?"

"Hai buchou?"

"Practice ended 10 minutes ago"

"Sorry buchou" they both mumbled in reply.

"Gen come here" Yukimura draped his arm over his shoulders. "Lets go I wanna get your opinion on a movie I bought last night"

"Yep lets go Seiichi"

"Later Renji" They both said

He nodded "Yukimura … Sanada"

They walked off and he chuckled … _So much data in one day _he thought _My My our club is very very dysfunctional!_

Hey guys Hope you liked …. Please review and in that review tell us if you think we should use the same idea for the other schools … if that's the case next time'll be Hyotei … If you have any requests feel free to tell me (or PM Little Miss Angsty!) Thanks for reading this!!!

Remember Review and tell if we should continue!!


End file.
